megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Stage Names
Names for the stages of Mega Man and Mega Man X series. Note that most of them aren't official. Mega Man Series Mega Man + Powered Up * Intro Stage: Residential Metropolis *Cut Man - Abandoned Sawmill *Guts Man - Mountain Mines *Ice Man - Frozen Jungle *Bomb Man - Orb City *Fire Man - Steel Foundry *Elec Man - Electricity Tower *Oil Man - Desert Oil Rig *Time Man - Clock Citadel *Wily 1: Main Entrance *Wily 2: Skyway *Wily 3: Drainage Sewers *Wily 4: Manufactory *Note: In Mega Man Powered Up, Wily Stages 2 and 3 are reversed. Mega Man 2 *Metal Man - Industrial Facility *Air Man - Sky Ridge *Bubble Man - Waterfall Filters *Quick Man - Underground Lab *Crash Man - Pipeline Tower *Flash Man - Quartz Cave *Heat Man - Waste Disposal Center *Wood Man - Preserved Forest *Wily 1: Outer Wall *Wily 2: Thermonuclear Plant *Wily 3: Guts Dozer's Garage *Wily 4: Distribution Area *Wily 5: Fortress Core *Wily 6: Alien Hideout Mega Man 3 *Needle Man - Construction Site *Magnet Man - Magnetic Generator *Gemini Man - Mirror Cavern *Hard Man - Rocky Plateaus *Top Man - Solar Greenhouse *Snake Man - Snake Tower *Spark Man - Giant Power Plant *Shadow Man - Sewer System *Final Showdown with Break Man *Wily 1: Secret Entrance *Wily 2: Inner Passageway *Wily 3: Science Facility *Wily 4: The Basement *Wily 5: Wily's Lair *Wily 6: Gamma's Hangar Mega Man 4 *Bright Man - Lightning Control System *Toad Man - Rainy Sewers *Drill Man - Ore Mines *Pharaoh Man - Egyptian Excavation *Ring Man - Space Simulator *Dust Man - Scrap Disposal Depot *Dive Man - Ocean Base *Skull Man - Robosaur Boneyard *Cossack 1: Snowy Perimeter *Cossack 2: Main Halls *Cossack 3: Parapet Bridges *Cossack 4: Cossack's Chambers *Wily 1: Met Warehouse *Wily 2: The Labyrinth *Wily 3: Data Lab *Wily 4: Castle Sublevels Mega Man 5 *Gravity Man - Gravity Research Institute *Wave Man - Water Reservoir *Stone Man - The Highlands *Gyro Man - Hanging Gardens *Star Man - Space Station *Charge Man - Transport Train *Napalm Man - Military Base *Crystal Man - Crystal Mines *Proto 1: Industrial Zone *Proto 2: High-Tech Fortress *Proto 3: The Rooftops *Proto 4: Proto Tower *Wily 1: Engineering Hanger *Wily 2: Flooded Pipe System *Wily 3: Matrix Lab *Wily 4: Wily's Control Room Mega Man 6 All Robot Master stages have official names; shown in-game. *Blizzard Man - Frozen Island *Centaur Man - Ancient City *Flame Man - Oil Field *Knight Man - Capital of Science *Plant Man - Forgotten Basin *Tomahawk Man - Restricted Area *Wind Man - Mechanical Tower *Yamato Man - Impenetrable Fortress *Mr. X 1: X-Balcony *Mr. X 2: X-Hallway *Mr. X 3: The Boiler Room *Mr. X 4: The Storage Sector *Wily 1: Mountain Entrance *Wily 2: Cryo Lab *Wily 3: The Moat *Wily 4: Met Dispenser Facility Mega Man 7 *Opening Stage: Ruined Street *Freeze Man - Iceberg Area *Junk Man - Forgotten Factory *Burst Man - Chemistry Lab *Cloud Man - Weather Station *Mid Stage: The Robot Museum *Spring Man - Spring Plaza *Slash Man - Jurassic Jungle *Shade Man - Horror Fortress *Turbo Man - Giant Trailers *Wily 1: Bridge Entrance *Wily 2: Turtle Halls *Wily 3: Inner Facility *Wily 4: The Hatches Mega Man 8 *Opening Stage: Wily Island *Tengu Man - Tengu Skybase *Astro Man - Dimension VR *Sword Man - Ancient Temple *Clown Man - Robot Circus *Mid Stage: Inner Mountains *Search Man - Jungle Outpost *Frost Man - Arctic City *Grenade Man - Ammunition Factory *Aqua Man - Flooded Colony *Wily 1: The Catacombs *Wily 2: Defense Sector *Wily 3: Reactor Sanctum *Wily 4: Top of the Tower Mega Man & Bass *Opening Stage: Robot Museum *Dynamo Man - Hyper Electric Plant *Cold Man - Frozen Lab Ruins *Ground Man - Underground City *Pirate Man - Marine Wreck *Burner Man - Burning Jungle *Magic Man - Robotic Theme Park *Tengu Man - Sky Metropolis *Astro Man - Virtual Planetarium *Crystal Gate *King 1: Main Power Station *King 2: Royal Treasury *Wily: Wily's Secret Base Mega Man 9 *Concrete Man - Forest Dam *Tornado Man - Weather Platform *Splash Woman - Marine Research Lab *Plug Man - Television Factory *Jewel Man - Gemstone Caverns *Hornet Man - Horticulture Gardens *Magma Man - Geothermal Generator *Galaxy Man - Cosmic Observatory *Wily 1: Aerial Entrance *Wily 2: Mechashark Bay *Wily 3: Assembly Line *Wily 4: Robosaur Den *Fake Man - Nighttime Highway Mega Man 10 *Blade Man - Ancient Castle *Pump Man - Filtration Sewers *Commando Man - Desert Barracks *Chill Man - Polar Depths *Sheep Man - Cyberspace *Strike Man - Baseball Stadium *Nitro Man - Midnight Speedway *Solar Man - Solar Generator *Wily 1: Special Weapons Database *Wily 2: Fortress Factory *Wily 3: Orbital Labs *Wily 4: Wily Elevator *Wily 5: Wily Station *Enker *Punk *Ballade Mega Man 11 * Block Man - Turquoise Temples * Fuse Man - High-Voltage Generator * Blast Man - Adventure Studio Wasteland * Acid Man - Chemical Foundry * Tundra Man - Frozen Museum * Torch Man - Camp Metall * Impact Man - Old Construction Tunnel * Bounce Man - Boing-Boing Park * Gear Fortress 1: Clockwork Courtyard * Gear Fortress 2: Sprocket Sector * Gear Fortress 3: Gear Gauntlet * Gear Fortress 4: Cogwheel Core Mega Man V *Mercury - Mercurian Factory *Venus - Venusian Laboratory *Mars - Martial War Stockpile *Neptune - Neptunian Sub *Dark Moon (Mid Stage): Space Port *Jupiter - Jovian Storm Station *Saturn - Saturnian Gravity System *Uranus - Uranian Ruins *Pluto - Plutonian Quarry *Terra - Hidden Planetoid *Wily 1: Approaching the Wily Star *Wily 2: Inside the Wily Star *Wily 3: The Heart of the Wily Star Mega Man: The Wily Wars *Buster Rod. G - Preserved Jungle Base *Mega Water. S - Sea Colony *Hyper Storm. H - Gigantic Ore Mine *Wily Tower 1: Base of the Tower *Wily Tower 2: Auxiliary Turret *Wily Tower 3: Cosmic Gallery *Wily Tower 4: Rooftop Infiltration Mega Man X Series Mega Man X All Maverick stages have official names, shown in-game. Maverick Hunter X names are shown to the right. *Intro Stage: Havoc Highway (Central Highway) *Chill Penguin - Mountain Base (Abandoned Missile Base) *Spark Mandrill - Power Plant (Electromagnetic Power Plant) *Armored Armadillo - Underground Mines (Energy Mine Ruins) *Launch Octopus - Marine Entrance (Subterranean Base) *Boomer Kuwanger - Kuwanger Tower (Fortress Tower) *Sting Chameleon - Forest Sector (Recon Base Ruins) *Storm Eagle - Airship Port (New-Type Airport) *Flame Mammoth - Lava Factory (Prototype Weapons Plant) *Sigma I: Fortress Grounds *Sigma II: Observatory Keep *Sigma III: Palace Hall *Sigma IV: Sigma's Machine Mega Man X2 Mega Man X2 has official names. *Intro Stage: Reploid Factory *Wheel Gator - Dinosaur Tank *Bubble Crab - Deep-Sea Base *Flame Stag - Volcanic Zone *Morph Moth - Robot Junkyard *Magna Centipede - Central Computer *Crystal Snail - Energen Crystal Mine *Overdrive Ostrich - Sandstorm Station *Wire Sponge - Weather Control *X-Hunters I: Arctic Reserve *X-Hunters II: Flooded Power Generator *X-Hunters III: Inner Keep *X-Hunters IV: Maverick Terminal *Sigma: Return to Central Computer Mega Man X3 X3 has official stage names. *Intro Stage: Maverick Hunter Base *Blast Hornet - Abandoned Armory *Blizzard Buffalo - Frozen City *Toxic Seahorse - Wastewater Dam *Tunnel Rhino - Rock Quarry *Volt Catfish - Power Control Center *Crush Crawfish - The Shipyard *Neon Tiger - Urban Jungle *Gravity Beetle - Aircraft Carrier *Vile MK-II: Maverick Factory *Doppler I: Trash Facility *Doppler II: Fortress Interior *Doppler III: Cyberspace Lab *Doppler IV: Sigma's Bunker Mega Man X4 *Intro Stage: Sky Lagoon *Web Spider - Jungle *Split Mushroom - Bio Lab *Cyber Peacock - Cyberspace *Storm Owl - Repliforce Air Fleet *Magma Dragoon - Volcano *Frost Walrus - Snow Mountain *Jet Stingray - Marine Base *Slash Beast - Military Train *Space Port *Final Weapon I (Lower Deck) *Final Weapon II (Command Bridge) Mega Man X5 *Intro Stage: Eurasia City *Crescent Grizzly - Weapons Stockpile *Tidal Whale - Oceanographic Museum *Volt Kraken - Power Plant *Shining Firefly - Laser Lab *Dark Necrobat - Planetarium *Spiral Pegasus - Repliforce Base *Burn Dinorex - Volcanic Inferno *Spike Rosered - Forest Maze *Zero Space I: Origin (Crater Rim) *Zero Space II: Grief (Zero Space) *Zero Space III: Awakening (Deep Zero Space) *Zero Space IV: Birth (Crater Core) Mega Man X6 *Intro Stage: Eurasia Ruins *Commander Yammark - Amazon *Ground Scaravich - Central Museum *Blaze Heatnix - Magma Area *Blizzard Wolfang - North Pole *Rainy Turtloid - Inami Temple *Metal Shark Player - Recycle Lab *Shield Sheldon - Laser Institute *Infinity Mijinion - Weapons Facility *Secret Lab I: Entrance *Secret Lab II: Gate's Lab *Secret Lab III: Sigma Reborn Mega Man X7 *Intro Stage I: Red Alert HQ *Intro Stage II: Ravaged City *Soldier Stonekong - Deep Forest *Tornado Tonion - Radio Tower *Splash Warfly - Battleships *Flame Hyenard - Lava Factory *Ride Boarski - Central Circuit *Snipe Anteater - Cyber Field *Wind Crowrang - Air Force *Vanishing Gungaroo - Tunnel Base *Palace Road *Crimson Palace I: Red's Chambers *Crimson Palace II: Crimson Gauntlet *Crimson Palace III: Sigma's Elevator Mega Man X8 *Intro Stage: Noah's Park *Bamboo Pandamonium - Booster Forest (Rocket Facility) *Optic Sunflower - Troia Base (VR Training Center) *Dark Mantis - Pitch Black (Military Stronghold) *Gravity Antonion - Primrose (Gravity Lab) *Earthrock Trilobyte - Metal Valley (Ore Depot) *Gigabolt Man-O-War - Dynasty (Megalopolis) *Avalanche Yeti - Central White (Arctic Research Station) *Burn Rooster - Inferno (Maverick Dump) *Sigma I: Jakob *Sigma II: Gateway *Sigma III: The Moon *Sigma IV: Sigma Palace *Lumine: Heaven's Gate Category:Locations